HakAI
Day 6: Wednesday "hakAI" (６日目：水曜日 "破壊", 6''-Nichi-me: Suiyōbi "hakAI", lit. '''Day 6: Wednesday "Destruction"') is a chapter featured in AI: The Somnium Files. It is the seventeenth chapter of the Resolution Route. It covers Kaname Date's missing memories and his confrontation with Saito Sejima. Case File Synopsis Saito and Date exchanged bodies, but Date was still under the effects of the sedative. Still hazy, he slowly recovered his memory from six years ago... Date in #89's body (his real body) successfully rescued Iris with the help of Moma, Mizuki, and Ota. They tracked down Saito, who was not in Date's body. Saito was using Hitomi as a human shield, so Aiba demanded that Date activate her self-destruct function. Date, with pain in his voice, gave Aiba the command, and she exploded in Saito's eye socket. With everything finished, Date started out the window at the pouring rain... Story Summary Kabasaki Chemical Plant, Wednesday Saito successfully swapped bodies with Date after the Psync. Saito placed Aiba back into his eye socket. Date woke up and found himself unable to move because of the sedative from the Prototype Psync Machine. Saito told him he would not kill him yet, as he wanted to kill Iris and Hitomi first. Date collapsed, and began recalling his lost memories from six years ago. Six years ago, at Ikume Shrine, Falco played "ratty cakes" with a 12-year-old Iris. That day at the shrine, he suggested the name "A-set" to Iris to use when she became an idol. He also told her about the winter iris, meaning "good news" and "hope." Iris asked when she would hear "good news" from him and Hitomi, wondering if they would get married. Falco thought back to the first time he met Hitomi, when she found him wounded. At the Sagan Residence, Hitomi showed Falco Iris's drawing of the "Okonomiyaki War." Iris had loved it, and wanted to do it again. Falco suggested doing it whenever Iris liked, maybe even every day. He asked if Hitomi wanted the three of them to live together as a family. Hitomi worried that people would talk, and asked what he would do if she and Iris were being targeted by a secret organization. Falco promised to protect them both, and Hitomi teased him about his fear of zombies, and gladly accepted his proposal. Falco went to Rohan Kumakura and told him he wanted to quit and go clean. Rohan agreed, given how much he had done for him, but gave him one final job. He showed Falco a picture of Hitomi and Iris, and asked him to dispose of them. Rohan had found out that Hitomi knew about Manaka's murder, and wanted them eliminated, because an investigation into So would lead to the Kumakuras as well. Falco was cornered, knowing that someone else would come after Iris and Hitomi if he did nothing. He turned to an old friend, Boss, for advice. In Boss's Office, Falco explained everything. She had been a friend of his since they were in the same class of police recruits in their 20s, and she believed his story. Boss had one idea for how she might be able to help: she had recently been put in charge of the new investigation department ABIS. She suggested using the Psync Machine to swap bodies with Rohan Kumakura. As Rohan, he could issue a new order stopping anyone from harming Iris and Hitomi, all while throwing away his old identity as an assassin. Falco agreed to go through with her plan, though he knew he would not be able to see Iris and Hitomi again. Boss also spoke Falco's true name: Hayato Yagyu. Boss managed to bring Rohan in by making up charges, and promptly started the Psync. In Rohan's Somnium, Falco witnessed each of the murders of the Original Cyclops Serial Killings, and saw Saito Sejima's face. After the Psync, the body swap was successful, and Falco told Boss and Pewter about the two Cyclops Serial Killers. They planned to interrogate Rohan, but when they looked inside the Psync Room, he was already gone. The officer keeping watch, believing him to be Hayato Yagyu, had allowed him to leave. Falco realized he knew where Rohan was going, and hurried after him. Rohan arrived at the Sagan residence, where Hitomi invited him inside, surprised he was there so late. Before Rohan could shoot her, Falco opened the door, gun in hand. Hitomi, trying to protect Falco, jumped between them, and got shot in the shoulder and knocked unconscious. Moments later, Boss and a team of officers entered, cornering Rohan, who surrendered. Hitomi's surgery was successful, but she lost the ability to use her right arm. Falco visited her one last time at the hospital, then left. That night, Falco visited the Kumakura Office and called everyone together. He issued a new order, telling everyone not to lay a finger on Hitomi or Iris. Then, on Boss's suggestion, he went to the Sejima Residence to speak with Saito. Falco asked to meet Saito over the intercom, and Saito eventually came out to meet him. Falco asked him about the details of the Cyclops Serial Killings. Saito told him that removing the victims' eyes had been Rohan's idea. Rohan had told him he that he suffered from hemispatial neglect and could not see out of his right eye. Saito told him that they first met when Saito killed Manaka and So asked Rohan to dispose of the body. Their next meeting was twelve years later, when Rohan approached him with an offer to find him targets to murder, in exchange for getting to keep the victims' eyes. Saito also told him that Rohan was the one to come up with the "Cyclops Killer" name, and had sent the letter to the police on his own. After Falco finished with his questions, Falco asked Saito to come with him. However, Saito had realized that he was not Rohan, and a number of bodyguards came out of the mansion. Saito took him to the abandoned Kabasaki Chemical Plant to question him. At the chemical plant, Saito learned about the Psync Machine with the help of a truth serum. He was intrigued by the possibility of swapping bodies, and wanted to try it for himself. He asked one of the bodyguards to retrieve the prototype from the Chiba police and promised to pay the cost. A few days later, Saito obtained the prototype, ripped his own left eye out, and began the Psync with Falco. However, the Psync failed, causing only Saito and Falco's consciousnesses to swap, while their memories were left behind. Falco escaped from the chemical plant in Saito's body, leaving Saito behind in Rohan's body. Falco's memories were completely gone. When he came to, he was wandering the streets of Golden Yokocho, where Boss found him. She realized he was not Saito, and told him they had lost communication with him for a week. Falco was confused, and Boss realized he had lost his memory. She told him to think of her as his boss, and brought him back to ABIS. Some time later, Boss told him that she managed to make a new family register for him, along with a new name: Kaname Date. He would join ABIS and work under her. Date was concerned about having to pass the exams, but Boss assured him he had already passed them before he lost his memory. One year later, Pewter called Date into the Psync Room. Pewter showed him Aiba, and explained that she was an advanced artificial intelligence that would act as his personal computer and companion. As Date came to in the present, Saito told him he had been waiting. Saito confirmed that Rohan, after the initial body swap, had been sent to prison for Falco's murders. Date confirmed that Falco's real name had been Hayato Yagyu, and Saito mentioned that a police officer moonlighting as an assassin would have been a huge scandal for the police, so his superiors decided to erase every record of his existence. After Falco swapped bodies with Saito, Saito was left in Rohan's body with no memory. He was put on trial for shooting Hitomi, but because of his mental state, he was declared insane and housed in a mental hospital. After their discussion, Date tried to attack Saito, but Saito pulled out Date's Evolver and asked if he would rather die before or after Iris and Hitomi. Before he could do anything, however, Moma jumped through the open window and fought off Saito, who ran away into another part of the factory. Moma explained that Aiba had contacted him and explained the body swapping. Moma was injured, so he gave Date his gun, and asked him to save Iris and her mother. Date left the back room to find Saito holding Iris at gunpoint. As Iris attempted to call to him, Saito explained his love of fireworks, and compared committing murder to watching fireworks. Date considered trying to shoot Saito, but he was far away and might risk hitting Iris. Before Saito could pull the trigger, Mizuki leapt in and knocked Saito off the scaffolding with her pipe. While she continued attacking him, Ota untied Iris. Saito was eventually able to reach the Evolver and shot Mizuki in the leg. Date got into a fistfight with Saito, and was able to knock him into a corner of the chemical plant. Date regrouped with Iris, Ota, and Mizuki. Ota did not know where Saito ran off to, and Iris was supporting Mizuki because of her injured leg. Ota explained that Aiba had contacted him and Mizuki, and explained the body swapping. Iris said she heard about it too, from Saito, and realized Date was really the "Uncle" she had been looking for. They encouraged Date to search for Hitomi, and he found her inside the control room several floors up. Everyone rushed up the stairs and reached the scaffolding across from Hitomi and Saito. Saito told Date that if he dropped his weapon, he would delay Hitomi's murder. Date aimed the gun at Saito, and Saito explained that if he missed, he would kill Hitomi. Date decided to lower his weapon. However, Saito demanded that he throw the gun down, and began a sixty second countdown. During the countdown, Ota pulled out his phone to show Aiba. Aiba explained that she was trapped in Saito's eye socket, and she was unable to administer a paralyzing shock. However, she could still use her self-destruct function if Date issued the command. Aiba's data had all been deleted from the cloud, and she was only using local storage, meaning that she would cease to exist after self-destructing. As Saito finished his countdown, Date realized it was his only option, and threw down the gun. Saito told him that instead of killing only Hitomi, he would kill all five of them. Date issued the first command, 41205, and the second, a lie: "I hate you, and I never want to see you again." Before Saito could pull the trigger, Aiba detonated in his eye socket, blowing his head off. Date, Mizuki, Iris, Hitomi, Ota, and Moma all regrouped. Date told Mizuki that Aiba had always been in his eye, and he never told her because he thought she would be jealous. Iris and Hitomi thanked him, and Hitomi asked if he was really Falco. Date told her not to call him by that name: he was Kaname Date, Psyncer. Trivia